Yin
A supporter in Hei's team and an emotionless spirit medium known as a Doll. Yin's pale Irises (possibly cataracts) may contribute to her total or partial blindness. It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, when Amber compared that they were both similar in that aspect and asked her to take care of him. She disappeared together with Hei in the last episode. Background Her real name is Kirsi, which is a Finnish short form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry") or Christina. She lived with her mother somewhere in Europe (presumably Finland), and learned to play the piano under the guidance of a famous pianist Elis Kastinen. Although she was blind she could sense a romance between her teacher and her mother. After the death of her father, due to a plane crash, she walked in on her mother and her teacher, holding hands, and apparently about to kiss. Feeling hurt she ran away, with her mother chasing her. As she ran onto the street, a truck was going to hit her but her mother sacrificed herself to push Kirsi out of the way. Little, if anything is known about her transformation into the medium known as a "doll". It is unknown what happened to her before the events of Season 2. A flashback in episode two shows her bidding Hei farewell. Personality At first Yin was potrayed a doll unable to show any emotion. Huang mentions that this is due to her "program" which was minimal and didn't allow her to make her own decisions . However during the course of the series, Yin begins to display emotions and her own will, deciding to follow Hei and remain to be his partner, and even observes and notices a change in his behaviour, despite not being ordered to do so. This has been made apparent when she called Hei from the void to come back to her and not leave her alone. In the process, her observation apparition evolved or upgraded, now having a human-like body shaped with her silhouette and is capable of physical touch. She also seems to have feelings for Hei, as commented by Amber. Abilities ]] Her power lies in tracking and eavesdropping by way of water. However, this power only takes effect when she is in the presence of water. Huang mentions that her "program" is a minimal one incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself,though, she later debunks this by making the decision to keep working with Hei and the others when given the choice of leaving. As of the second season, she has somehow gained the ability to, at least, fully manipulate water, as shown against Michiru. Whether this ability extends to manipulating someone else's powers entirely is unknown. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Gemini of the Meteor Yin is first seen in the second episode of the second season by Hei after being caught in an energy field created by drones designed by Yōko Sawasaki. In it, she is standing on the edge of a cliff, naked, surrounded by armored corpses, as Hei runs towards her. She bids him farewell, and seemingly falls off the cliff, losing her ribbon in the process. In the third episode, Hei states that he'll 'kill her' after mentioning her to Mao, July and Suou- in reality, he means that he left her behind. She is first seen in the present by Misaki upon being allowed to view Izanami, with her seeing Yin encased inside the capsule, and she is seen again in the next episode aiding Suou from afar by drowning Michiru, and surveying Section 3's submarine with her observational apparition. She also attempts to interact with Hei, but to no avail, as Hei, no longer being a Contractor, can no longer see her. Trivia * Despite being a doll, Yin showed emotions on more than one occasion. Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters